1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electric motor for use in a machine. More specifically, the present invention concerns an electric motor having a segmented stator comprising magnetically isolated core segments.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that electric motors are often used in home appliances such as dishwashers and washing machines. In a washing machine, for instance, an electric motor may be used to cause rotation of the washer basket to agitate the clothing contained therein. Although a variety of motor component arrangements may be used, one known embodiment of an electric motor includes a stator positioned at least in part radially inside a rotor. An electric motor having such a configuration is commonly referred to as an outer rotor motor or external rotor motor, although other names may be used. In another known embodiment, often but not exclusively referred to as an inner rotor motor, a motor is provided in which a stator is positioned at least in part radially outside a rotor. In yet another known embodiment, a motor is provided in which a stator is positioned at least in part radially between rotor components such that inner and outer circumferential air gaps are formed between the rotor and the stator. Among other things, such a motor may be referred to as a dual air gap motor or dual rotor motor. In the case of a washing machine having an electric motor of any of the types described above, the rotor is typically coupled to the washer basket, whereas the stator is fixed to a tub mounting hub that is coupled to a stationary washer outer tub. To avoid potential electrical shock of the user, the stator is mounted in such a manner that it is electrically isolated from the tub.
The stator of an electric motor typically includes a core and a plurality of coils. Conventionally, the core takes a generally toroidal form and is composed of a ferromagnetic metal such as iron or steel. The coils of the stator are typically formed by the winding of electrically conductive wire multiple times around the core. Electrical insulation is typically provided between the core and the coils.